bioniclechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ehlek
Ehlek was one of the six Barraki, warlords that were the former leaders of the League of the Six Kingdoms. He is currently freed from the Pit by the Order of Mata Nui in exchange for fighting against the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Ehlek was the most anxious of the Barraki, partially because he had to use an elaborate breathing helmet when operating on land and that made him vulnerable. For this reason, he made more fortresses than any of the other Barraki for protection. It is unknown what territories Ehlek controlled in the League of Six Kingdoms. He also believed that the League was betrayed by the Brotherhood of Makuta all those centuries ago, and that Pridak was the prime suspect as a former Brotherhood lieutenant. In his original army, Ehlek had noticeably more members of his own race than the other Barraki had of their respective races. He was recaptured by Hydraxon and put back into the pit. However, he was released, along with the other Barraki, to join the war to defeat the Brotherhood of Makuta. But before he and the other Barraki could march on Metru Nui, Teridax was killed and Ehlek left the Matoran Universe. His mutations were later undone by Mata Nui. He was the only Barraki to breathe air even after mutation. Characteristics Personality Ehlek was the only member of the original Barraki alliance who was a native water-breather, from the liquid Protodermis sea around the island Zakaz and therefore wasn't as severely mutated as the others. After the Great Cataclysm and escape from the Pit, he built a fortress for the Barraki, which was destroyed when Mahri Nui landed on top of it. Ehlek is angry, bitter, and hungry for revenge, almost willing to sacrifice the Mask of Life if it would mean exterminating all Matoran. Although slim and poorly armored, the spines on his back give off electric bolts that can stun or kill. He commands an army of Venom Eels. Powers & Tools After Ehlek was mutated, he gained rows of spines on his back. These spines could give off a powerful electrical blast that could both stun and kill. Ehlek's undersea army was made up of hundreds of thousands of Venom Eels. He also had Nocturn as a lieutenant who, by extension, had some command over the eels. In addition to the electricity from his spines, Ehlek's weapons included a Squid Launcher and Protosteel Tri-Talons, strong enough to shred virtually anything. He had no armor and after his mutations were undone he lost all of these traits. Appearances *Barraki: Creeps From the Deep *BIONICLE Legends#6-8 *Bionicle Ignition#6-10 *Destiny War Set Information *Ehlek was released in 2007. *Ehlek's set number is 8920. *Ehlek has 54 pieces. Trivia *The Dark Hunter Amphibax was originally a member of Ehlek's army prior to Ehlek's exile to The Pit. *Ehlek's species was tampered with by the Order of Mata Nui in an attempt to engineer a race specially designed to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Along with the tampering, the Order of Mata Nui gave weapons to the race, which include Ehlek's Protosteel Tri-talons. *On the cover of BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost, Ehlek's eyes are mistakenly colored red istead of blue.